Texting
by Starrdis
Summary: I've decided to steal the Inception team's phones and post their text message conversations for all of you to read. After all, don't we deserve to know a little bit more about them? Rated T for their tendency to have potty mouths.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

As a close friend of everyone on the Inception team, I've come to know a lot about them. But as you know, they do tend to keep things mysterious.

That's why I decided to hack each and every one of their cellphones, and steal their text messages for you all to read.

After all, don't we deserve to know a little bit more about them?

I've reformatted their texts into this form:

**Time sent  
>From: <strong>-name-  
><strong>To: <strong>-name-  
>-message-<p>

This should make it easier to read instead of having to mull through all that crap like Eames' stupid texting signature (which I shall not disclose, as it's rather disturbing), and Arthur's inbox was just so…so _organized. _He put all of his text conversations in separate folders according to his contacts, which, unbeknownst to him, just made my job easier. Oh, Arthur.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading their conversations as much as I enjoyed stealing them. I'll just keep stealing their phones and putting up new text messages they sent, until I get tired of it. Which, who knows, may be never.

It may seem mean that I'm doing this, and I may regret it slightly later on when I'm not on such a sugar high, but like I said, we deserve to know.

Plus, they treat me like a child. So what if I am...err, _slightly_ younger than them? I'm somewhat mature. Emphasis on the 'somewhat'.

Now, I have to go because I need to put these phones back where I found them, or someone is gonna get suspicious.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Yes, I stole Cobb's phone first. It's a rather nice phone. Shame he has no idea how to use it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them...isn't it illegal to 'own' people like that?

* * *

><p>7:02 am<p>

**From: **Ariadne  
><strong>To:<strong> Cobb  
>Cobb, are we supposed to be experimenting with any new dreamscapes today?<p>

7:46 am  
><strong>From: <strong>Cobb  
><strong>To: <strong>Ariadne  
>No<p>

7:46 am  
><strong>From: <strong>Ariadne  
><strong>To: <strong>Cobb  
>Ok. That took you a long time to reply with one word…<p>

8:15 am  
><strong>From: <strong>Cobb  
><strong>To: <strong>Ariadne  
>what r u talking about<p>

8:17 am  
><strong>From: <strong>Ariadne  
><strong>To:<strong> Cobb  
>New phone not treating you well?<p>

8:31 am  
><strong>From:<strong> Cobb  
><strong>To: <strong>Ariadne  
>i hate this thing.. my fingers are too big for the buttons and its touch screen so i keep butt dialing ppl<p>

8:31 am  
><strong>From: <strong>Ariadne  
><strong>To:<strong> Cobb  
>Well, that'd explain the random call I got from you earlier when I heard you singing Celine Dion. Didn't know you were a Titanic fan.<p>

8:49 am  
><strong>From: <strong>Cobb  
><strong>To:<strong> Ariadne  
>shit. $50 to keep quiet?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well, well. I also didn't know Cobb was a Titanic fan. Hmm...xD


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I think Arthur is hiding something from us...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them...isn't it illegal to 'own' people like that?

* * *

><p>10:57 pm<br>**From: **Eames  
><strong>To: <strong>Arthur  
>ARTHUR!<p>

11:00 pm  
><strong>From: <strong>Arthur  
><strong>To: <strong>Eames  
>…what?<p>

11:02 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Eames  
><strong>To:<strong> Arthur  
>I need to ask you a favor, darling.<p>

11:02 pm  
><strong>From: <strong>Arthur  
><strong>To:<strong> Eames  
>Dare I ask what you need?<p>

11:03 pm  
><strong>From: <strong>Eames  
><strong>To: <strong>Arthur  
>Don't worry, it won't end as badly as last time…probably<p>

11:05 pm  
><strong>From: <strong>Arthur  
><strong>To:<strong> Eames  
>I told you, NEVER speak of that again!<p>

11:07 pm  
><strong>From: <strong>Eames  
><strong>To:<strong> Arthur  
>Sorry, darling, not my fault you attract…older women.<p>

11:07 pm  
><strong>From: <strong>Arthur  
><strong>To: <strong>Eames  
>She was at LEAST 80 years old.<p>

11:08 pm  
><strong>From: <strong>Eames  
><strong>To:<strong> Arthur  
>And what an old women like that was doing at that bar, I'll never know. ANYWAYS. Back to my favor…<p>

11:10 pm  
><strong>From: <strong>Arthur  
><strong>To:<strong> Eames  
>No. Final answer.<p>

11:10 pm  
><strong>From: <strong>Eames  
><strong>To:<strong> Arthur  
>You didn't even know what I was going to ask!<p>

11:12 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Arthur  
><strong>To:<strong> Eames  
>Knowing you, Eames, I don't even wanna know.<p>

11:14 pm  
><strong>From: <strong>Eames  
><strong>To:<strong> Arthur  
>Fine, then. I'll just pick up Ariadne and drive her to work tomorrow myself. Her car is in repair, Arthur, and she needs rides to and from places 'til it's fixed. But no need for your help, I got it.<p>

11:15 pm  
><strong>From: <strong>Arthur  
><strong>To: <strong>Eames  
>…you bastard.<p>

11:15 pm  
><strong>From: <strong>Eames  
><strong>To: <strong>Arthur  
>:)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Eames, you smug bastard. How dare you tease Arthur like that. At least be a man and tease him to his face instead of via text.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **So, Cobb recently complained, ahem, _told_ me all about Phillipa's new phone. I took it as an opportunity to see just what kind of messages she's sent our fellow team. Warning, Phillipa is 8, so her grammar/spelling isn't exactly what I'd call top notch quality.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them...isn't it illegal to 'own' people like that?

* * *

><p>10:43 am<br>**From: **Phillipa  
><strong>To: <strong>Cobb  
>daddy! i learned how to text! my phone is cool, unlike yours<p>

10:45 am  
><strong>From:<strong> Cobb  
><strong>To: <strong>That's great, sweetheart. And I only had to switch back to my old phone because the newer one was too difficult to use.

10:48 am  
><strong>From:<strong> Phillipa  
><strong>To: <strong>Cobb  
>well ok. i'm so glad Grampa got me a new phone for my birthday!<p>

10:49 am  
><strong>From: <strong>Cobb  
><strong>To: <strong>Phillipa  
>I don't think it was such a good idea, hon. You're so young…you shouldn't be texting. You should be out playing in the yard.<p>

10:51 am  
><strong>From: <strong>Phillipa  
><strong>To:<strong> Cobb  
>but its raining out there<p>

10:52 am  
><strong>From: <strong>Cobb  
><strong>To:<strong> Phillipa  
>Well, ok….then you should at least call instead of text. Its weird.<p>

10:54 am  
><strong>From: <strong>Phillipa  
><strong>To:<strong> Cobb  
>but daddy sometimes peoples voices are anoying. you cant hear texts!<p>

10:55 am  
><strong>From: <strong>Cobb  
><strong>To: <strong>Phillipa  
>…ok. Well, I'll see you soon, Phillipa, daddy has to work. Love you.<p>

10:57 am  
><strong>From: <strong>Phillipa  
><strong>To: <strong>Cobb  
>ok…i will just text uncle arthur, auntie ariadne, and uncle eames! they will like me<p>

10:57 am  
><strong>From: <strong>Cobb  
><strong>To: <strong>Phillipa  
>Phillipa Mallorie Cobb…did you go through my phone and take their numbers like I specifically asked you not to?<p>

10:59 am  
><strong>From: <strong>Phillipa  
><strong>To:<strong> Cobb  
>i luv u too daddy<p>

* * *

><p>11:05 am<br>**From:** Phillipa  
><strong>To: <strong>Arthur  
>helloooo!<p>

11:06 am  
><strong>From: <strong>Arthur  
><strong>To:<strong> Phillipa  
>Uhh…who is this again?<p>

11:06 am  
><strong>From:<strong> Phillipa  
><strong>To:<strong> Arthur  
>it's phillipa silly uncle arthur!<p>

11:08 am  
><strong>From: <strong>Arthur  
><strong>To: <strong>Phillipa  
>Oh…uhh, hello, Phillipa. Didn't know you had a phone. Aren't you eight?<p>

11:09 am  
><strong>From: <strong>Phillipa  
><strong>To:<strong> Arthur  
>get with it uncle arthur i need a phone to text and keep in touch<p>

11:10 am  
><strong>From: <strong>Arthur  
><strong>To: <strong>Phillipa  
>Right, of course.<p>

11:11 am  
><strong>From:<strong> Phillipa  
><strong>To: <strong>Arthur  
>ITS 11:11 U HAVE TO MAKE A WISH UNCLE ARTHUR<p>

11:11 am  
><strong>From: <strong>Arthur  
><strong>To:<strong> Phillipa  
>Oh…ok.<p>

11:12 am  
><strong>From: <strong>Phillipa  
><strong>To: <strong>Arthur  
>so wut did u wish for?<p>

11:12 am  
><strong>From: <strong>Arthur  
><strong>To:<strong> Phillipa  
>Umm…money?<p>

11:13 am  
><strong>From: <strong>Phillipa  
><strong>To: <strong>Arthur  
>NOOOO U ARENT SUPPOSED TO TELL ME! NOW ITS RUINED AND YOU'LL NEVER GET MORE MONEY<p>

11:15 am  
><strong>From: <strong>Arthur  
><strong>To:<strong> Phillipa  
>Oh, sorry, Phillipa…<p>

11:16 am  
><strong>From: <strong>Phillipa  
><strong>To:<strong> Arthur  
>too late now, srry. i am done texting u for now. u made me mad<p>

11:17 am  
><strong>From: <strong>Arthur  
><strong>To: <strong>Phillipa  
>…<p>

* * *

><p>11:23 am<br>**From: **Phillipa  
><strong>To:<strong> Eames  
>hi!<p>

11:24 am  
><strong>From: <strong>Eames  
><strong>To:<strong> Phillipa  
>Listen, if this is that redhead I screwed with last week, I was drunk when I gave you my number, and frankly, EXTREMELY drunk when I screwed you. Beer goggles, darling. You understand, right?<p>

11:26 am  
><strong>From: <strong>Phillipa  
><strong>To: <strong>Eames  
>nooo uncle eames this is phillipa! what does it mean to screw with somebody? and why were u wearin goggles with beer? doesnt that hurt your eyes?<p>

11:28 am  
><strong>From: <strong>Eames  
><strong>To:<strong> Phillipa  
>Oh…uhh…haha…we were, umm…building a picture frame. With screws. So, we were "screwing". And…uhh..I meant to type bear goggles, not beer goggles. Goggles with little pictures of bears…<p>

11:34 am  
><strong>From: <strong>Phillipa  
><strong>To: <strong>Eames  
>ohhhhh ok I get it maybe i can draw a picture for it cuz I got some new markers for my birthday too! maybe even a pic of the bear goggles hahahaha! which I would like to borrow sometimes by the way cuz those sound cool<p>

11:36 am  
><strong>From: <strong>Eames  
><strong>To: <strong>Phillipa  
>Uh, sorry, she took the picture frame with her…and the bear goggles have deep sentimental value to me, I don't lend them out…so sorry, darling. Why don't you text Aunt Ariadne instead, hmm?<p>

11:37 am  
><strong>From: <strong>Phillipa  
><strong>To:<strong> Eames  
>ok bye bye uncle eames!<p>

* * *

><p>11:41 am<br>**From: **Phillipa  
><strong>To: <strong>Ariadne  
>hi!<p>

11:42 am  
><strong>From: <strong>Ariadne  
><strong>To:<strong> Phillipa  
>Whose number is this? I'm sorry, recently, a certain coworker of mine decided it'd be funny to drop my phone into a glass of scotch, causing me to lose all my contacts.<p>

11:44 am  
><strong>From:<strong> Phillipa  
><strong>To: <strong>Ariadne  
>its phillipa aunt ariadne! how do u get a glass of scotch tape?<p>

11:45 am  
><strong>From:<strong> Ariadne  
><strong>To:<strong> Phillipa  
>Oh..hi, Phillipa. This is a surprise. And it was a…different type of scotch. Anyways, how are you, sweetheart?<p>

11:46 am  
><strong>From: <strong> Phillipa  
><strong>To:<strong> Ariadne  
>good im good, but guess what! james stole my favorite dolly and broke its head off<p>

11:48 am  
><strong>From:<strong> Ariadne  
><strong>To:<strong> Phillipa  
>Oh my, that wasn't very nice, was it?<p>

11:51 am  
><strong>From: <strong>Phillipa  
><strong>To:<strong> Ariadne  
>yea he's not nice so guess what! I took his favorite racecar and left it in the rain! I just TOOK IT<p>

11:53 am  
><strong>From:<strong> Ariadne  
><strong>To:<strong> Oh, did you now?

_[For the sake of the reader, I cut out most of the conversation, as it's approx. a 3 hour conversation, consisting basically of Phillipa narrating her entire life to Ariadne. I don't know how dear Ari puts up with it.]_

3:02 pm  
><strong>From: <strong>Phillipa  
><strong>To:<strong> Ariadne  
>so then rainbow dash saved the day!<p>

3:04 pm  
><strong>From: <strong>Ariadne  
><strong>To:<strong> Phillipa  
>Oh. Did she now.<p>

3:05 pm  
><strong>From: <strong>Phillipa  
><strong>To:<strong> Ariadne  
>yeahh it was soooooooooooo cool but then james wanted to watch power rangers<p>

3:07 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Ariadne  
><strong>To:<strong> Phillipa  
>Very nice. Listen, I have to go drink…some scotch tape. See you later, Phillipa.<p>

3:08 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Phillipa  
><strong>To:<strong> Ariadne  
>ok ill text u later! I have so many more fun stories<p>

3:11 pm  
><strong>From: <strong>Ariadne  
><strong>To: <strong>Phillipa  
>…can't wait.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Phew, can't wait until the day that James gets a phone. That'll be fun. Oh, and I'm never giving my number to Phillipa. Ever. For the sake of my sanity.

On a more _serious_ note, I will be going out of town until Monday starting tomorrow, and I won't be able to write or update. But I've stocked up lots of stolen conversations ahead of time for this kind of situation, and hopefully I won't be missing out on any fascinating texts until then. But, like I said, don't expect any updates until I get back. :( I haven't abandoned you! I swear!

Thanks to all of you that have been reading! There's been a huge spike in visits and views, so, I thank you. LOTS of thanks to those that added this story to their alerts and reviewed. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. :3


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Eames tends to be quite talkative when he's drunk. Trust me, I know. But don't ask me _how_ I know. I'll just deny everything.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them...isn't it illegal to 'own' people like that?

* * *

><p>2:34 am<br>**From:** Eames  
><strong>To:<strong> Ariadne  
>Heyyyyyyyyy Arriiadneeee ;))<p>

2:35 am  
><strong>From:<strong> Ariadne  
><strong>To:<strong> Eames  
>WTF, Eames? It's 2:30 in the morning, and my cellphone text alert woke me up. Whattya ya want? -_-<p>

2:37 am  
><strong>From:<strong> Eames  
><strong>To:<strong> Ariadne  
>Just to tallkkk to yoou, babyy<p>

2:38 am  
><strong>From:<strong> Ariadne  
><strong>To:<strong> Eames  
>Ahh, I see. So you're drunk?<p>

2:40 am  
><strong>From:<strong> Eames  
><strong>To:<strong> Ariadne  
>As a sailor. ;))<p>

2:40 am  
><strong>From:<strong> Ariadne  
><strong>To:<strong> Eames  
>Goodnight, Eames.<p>

2:42 am  
><strong>From:<strong> Eames  
><strong>To:<strong> Ariadne  
>Finee I'll justt text arrthur<p>

* * *

><p>2:50 am<br>**From:** Eames  
><strong>To:<strong> Arthur  
>well hulloo there artie dear<p>

2:56 am  
><strong>From: <strong>Eames  
><strong>To:<strong> Arthur  
>Arthur you thereee?.<p>

3:06 am  
><strong>From:<strong> Eames  
><strong>To: <strong>Arthur  
>ARTHURR<p>

3:11 am  
><strong>From:<strong> Eames  
><strong>To:<strong> Arthur  
>…I screwed ariadnee.<p>

3:12 am  
><strong>From: <strong>Arthur  
><strong>To: <strong>Eames  
>EAMES! WHAT THE HELL? I AM SO GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!<p>

3:15 am  
><strong>From: <strong>Eames  
><strong>To:<strong> Arthur  
>arthur darling, youu needdd to stopp falling for thatt one :)<p>

3:16 am  
><strong>From:<strong> Arthur  
><strong>To:<strong> Eames  
>…fuck you.<p>

3:17 am  
><strong>From: <strong>Eames  
><strong>To:<strong> Arthur  
>anyytime.<p>

3:20 am  
><strong>From: <strong>Arthur  
><strong>To: <strong>Eames  
>...! WHAT THE HELL!<p>

3:22 am  
><strong>From:<strong> Eames  
><strong>To: <strong>Arthur  
>...thatts just the alcoholl talkingggg..<p>

3:25 am  
><strong>From:<strong> Arthur  
><strong>To:<strong> Eames  
>It BETTER damn well just be the alcohol talking.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Woah, woah woah...I was NOT expecting this when I went through Eames' phone. Sorry for Arthur's potty mouth. I shall scold him later. And who knows if it was just the alcohol talking, hmm, Eames? This whole snooping thing has proved to be extremely fun. Oh yes, I think I've found my new hobby.

Right, so, _this_ is actually my last update before my trip to DC. Make it last!

I love you, readers...I truly do.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Well, I'm back. So..yay for that! Had an absolutely AMAZING time in DC...and I made the discovery that my cousin's husband reminds me SO SO much of Joseph Gordon-Levitt. Like, his face, his facial expressions, his sense of humor...I dunno. e_e I guess that just proves how obsessed I am with Inception.

ANYWAYS. Been going through phones again. And for your entertainment, here's a convo between Eames and I.

**Summer** **is me. I'm the one texting Eames in this convo. :D**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inception...isn't it illegal to 'own' people like that?

* * *

><p>5:22 pm<br>**From:** Eames  
><strong>To:<strong> Summer  
>Hey, got a question.<p>

5:23 pm  
><strong>From: <strong>Summer  
><strong>To:<strong> Eames  
>Shoot.<p>

5:23 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Eames  
><strong>To:<strong> Summer  
>has your phone been….moving?<p>

5:25 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Summer  
><strong>To:<strong> Eames  
>..uhh…whattya mean?<p>

5:26 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Eames  
><strong>To:<strong> Summer  
>Well, I dunno. I'll leave a room, come back, and my phone will be moved across the desk. Or something.<p>

5:27 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Summer  
><strong>To:<strong> Eames  
>Err, no…hasn't been happening to me.<p>

5:29 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Eames  
><strong>To:<strong> Summer  
>huh, strange. I asked Arthur, Cobb &amp; Ariadne. All their phones seem to have been moving too…<p>

5:32 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Summer  
><strong>To:<strong> Eames  
>Could have been Phillipa or James…they've visited the warehouse a few times now…<p>

5:34 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Eames  
><strong>To:<strong> Summer  
>hmm…now that you mention it, probably. It was moving around quite a bit when they came with cobb last week.<p>

5:35 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Summer  
><strong>To:<strong> Eames  
>Oh, ok. I was gonna say, I don't think the place is haunted.<p>

5:36 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Eames  
><strong>To:<strong> Summer  
>Haha, yeah. I don't think so either. Phillipa &amp; James are the only reasonable explanation.<p>

5:38 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Summer  
><strong>To:<strong> Eames  
>yup…only explantion.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **SHIT SHIT SHIT. They're onto me. THEY'RE ONTO ME. Thank God for being able to blame Phillipa and James...that was an UNCOMFORTABLY close call. Definitely proves I'll have to be more careful when I steal their phones next time...man. Crazy bananas, am I right?

I just had to post this convo for you readers, cuz you guys need to know how I close I came to being discovered. *gulp*.

Don't worry, I'll put up conversations between the team real soon!

I LOVE YOU.33


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Well, this inspires me to steal Arthur's phone some more.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inception...isn't it illegal to 'own' people like that?

* * *

><p>1:01 pm<br>**From:** Cobb  
><strong>To:<strong> Arthur  
>Hey, Arthur, I have a HUGE favor to ask of you.<p>

1:05 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Arthur  
><strong>To:<strong> Cobb  
>yeah, sure, what is it?<p>

1:07 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Cobb  
><strong>To:<strong> Arthur  
>Could you run to the warehouse real quick and pick up that packet of blueprints? I forgot it today.<p>

1:08 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Arthur  
><strong>To:<strong> Cobb  
>Cmon, Cobb, I JUST drove all the way home...<p>

1:09 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Cobb  
><strong>To:<strong> Arthur  
>Well, so did I...you live closer. Besides, you owe me one!<p>

1:09 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Arthur  
><strong>To:<strong> Cobb  
>And why exactly is that?<p>

1:12 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Cobb  
><strong>To:<strong> Arthur  
>one time you were drunk, can-can dancing with those drag queens in Las Vegas... I deleted the videos off of Eames' camera. You're welcome...and you owe me one for that.<p>

1:13 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Arthur  
><strong>To: <strong>Cobb  
>HOLY SHIT! I DID THAT? PLEASE DON'T EVER SPEAK OF THAT TO ANYONE! Good God...<p>

1:14 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Cobb  
><strong>To:<strong> Arthur  
>Please, I'd never do that...it's not like anyone else is ever gonna read this conversation.<p>

1:15 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Arthur  
><strong>To: <strong>Cobb  
>I guess you're right...still...holy shit.<p>

1:17 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Cobb  
><strong>To:<strong> Arthur  
>Now get me my blueprints.<p>

1:18 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Arthur  
><strong>To:<strong> Cobb  
>What if I don't want to?<p>

1:20 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Cobb  
><strong>To:<strong> Arthur  
>Never said I deleted the videos off of MY camera. Might just enter it in the film festival...<p>

1:20 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Arthur  
><strong>To:<strong> Cobb  
>Starting the car right now.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Oh wow...now I guess I'm gonna have to start stealing cameras, too, because that VIDEO...I think I speak for all of us when I say I NEED to see it. Man, Cobb can be evil when he wants to be. He's rather lazy, I think. Threatening people with humiliating secrets just because he doesn't wanna go somewhere.

...ok, come to think of it, that sounds exactly like something I'd do. So, nevermind, Cobb. Be as mean as you wanna be.

THANK YOU, READERS AND REVIEWERS!

**Non-member review replies:**

**ariadne** ~ Yus indeed, in my world, Arthur is quite head-over-heels for Ariadne. And who knows? She probably feels the same way. I envy your name, BTW. Thanks for reviewing! :D


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Now _everyone_ is full of secrets...I knew no one was telling all their facts during Truth & Dare. Damn them all.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inception...isn't it illegal to 'own' people like that?

* * *

><p>2:11 pm<br>**From: **Eames  
><strong>To:<strong> Ariadne  
>I know something you don't know…<p>

2:12 pm  
><strong>From: <strong>Ariadne  
><strong>To: <strong>Eames  
>…huh?<p>

2:12 pm  
><strong>From: <strong>Eames  
><strong>To: <strong>Ariadne  
>You heard me, love. I said I know something you don't know.<p>

2:13 pm  
><strong>From: <strong>Ariadne  
><strong>To: <strong>Eames  
>Should I care…?<p>

2:15 pm  
><strong>From: <strong>Eames  
><strong>To: <strong>Ariadne  
>I think you should. You might like to know…<p>

2:15 pm  
><strong>From: <strong>Ariadne  
><strong>To: <strong>Eames  
>Are you gonna tell me? Cuz I'm not really in the mood for games.<p>

2:16 pm  
><strong>From: <strong>Eames  
><strong>To: <strong>Ariadne  
>Hmm…I might. It's something interesting about our dear Arthur.<p>

2:17 pm  
><strong>From: <strong>Ariadne  
><strong>To:<strong> Eames  
>Well, what do you know about "dear" Arthur?<p>

2:19 pm  
><strong>From: <strong>Eames  
><strong>To: <strong>Ariadne  
>I think Arthur is rather fond of someone on our team…<p>

2:21 pm  
><strong>From: <strong>Ariadne  
><strong>To: <strong>Eames  
>Eames, would you just come out of the closet already? :P<p>

2:22 pm  
><strong>From: <strong>Eames  
><strong>To: <strong>Ariadne  
>WHOA WHOA there…harsh. No, I wasn't talking about me…<p>

2:24 pm  
><strong>From: <strong>Ariadne  
><strong>To: <strong>Eames  
>Well, then, who exactly?<p>

2:25 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Eames  
><strong>To:<strong> Ariadne  
>Don't play dumb, Ariadne! It's a certain little architect…a little brunette…<p>

2:26 pm**  
>From:<strong> Ariadne  
><strong>To:<strong> Eames  
>Ahh, I see. You're talking about me. I told you, I'm not in the mood for games.<p>

2:27 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Eames  
><strong>To:<strong> Ariadne  
>Oh, no, it's not a game, darling! All fact! I swear it!<p>

2:29 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Ariadne  
><strong>To:<strong> Eames  
>Uh huh. Sure it is.<p>

2:30 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Eames  
><strong>To:<strong> Ariadne  
>Deny it all you want, dear, I can practically hear you blush through the phone.<p>

2:32 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Ariadne  
><strong>To:<strong> Eames  
>shut up. I…gotta go. Goodbye, Eames.<p>

2:34 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Eames  
><strong>To:<strong> Ariadne  
>Oh, it's like an elementary school crush. See you later, darling.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** WTF EAMES IS SO MEAN TO ARIADNE! I'M GONNA GO WHOOP HIS LITTLE BRITISH ASS. e_e

And...I feel so betrayed...I thought Ari and I had _girl_ time, y'know? Thought we told each other everything...come to think of it, Arthur and I have girl time, too! (Please don't ask.) I'd think he'd at least tell me he be crushin' on Ariadne. Not like it isn't already obvious.

I KNOWWWW WHAT HAPPENED ON THE FISCHER JOB, YOU SNEAKY LITTLE LOVEBIRDS. Mhm. Mhm.

Maybe Eames and I should team up and hook them up together... *insert evil laugh here*

Once more, thanks again to all the readers and reviewers! You inspire me to do good deeds, like steal all their texts for the public to read! Aww.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Before you start getting mad at me...it's not like I can _control_ what they do. Now that's just silly. They make their own life decisions. I just steal their conversations for you to see. Believe me, I want them to get together as much as y'all do.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inception...isn't it illegal to 'own' people like that?

* * *

><p>12:31 pm<br>**From:** Ariadne  
><strong>To:<strong> Arthur  
>Arthur! I forgot to ask, while you're out getting us all lunch, could you get me a side salad, too? Sorry…<p>

12:32 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Arthur  
><strong>To:<strong> Ariadne  
>Ah, sure, no problem. :)<p>

12:34 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Ariadne  
><strong>To:<strong> Arthur  
>Thank you very much. Btw, I forgot to ask…Eames said something about you.<p>

12:36 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Arthur  
><strong>To:<strong> Ariadne  
>Shit…it wouldn't have anything to do with…err…drag queens, would it?<p>

12:36 pm  
><strong>From: <strong>Ariadne  
><strong>To:<strong> Arthur  
>What? No…I…wait a minute, what exactly happened with drag queens? Dare I even ask?<p>

12:36 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Arthur  
><strong>To:<strong> Ariadne  
>…no, you shouldn't dare to ask. Please…forget I ever said that.<p>

12:37 pm  
><strong>From: <strong>Ariadne  
><strong>To:<strong> Arthur  
>Right, I'm adding that to my Arthur Mystery list, then. No, I meant…Eames said that you were especially fond of someone on the team, that's all.<p>

12:38 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Arthur  
><strong>To:<strong> Ariadne  
>Oh..well, you know Eames…quite the jokester, that man…did you want any dressing for your salad?<p>

12:39 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Ariadne  
><strong>To:<strong> Arthur  
>Oh, sure. A jokester. Um…ranch is fine, I guess. Thanks again.<p>

12:40 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Arthur  
><strong>To: <strong>Ariadne  
>Yup. No problem.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **ARTHUR! Y U SO STUPID? She was making a move, man! It was all up to you to take that opportunity...and you TOTALLY screwed it up. Whatever, dude. PLUS, you didn't even get the right toppings on my pizza that I asked for that day. I remember. Grr.

...and now I really wanna know _exactly_ what happened with these drag queens. Do I _really_ need to steal Cobb's video camera? Because I have enough stealing on my schedule as it is, y'know.

I think it's time I add a "girl time" to my calender with Ariadne. Y'know, go shopping...paint our nails...FIND OUT WHO SHE LIKES...gossip...the usual.

I luv you, readers! I luv reviewers, too! You make me happy! Woot woot. :D


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** One word to describe Eames..."bastard". Yeah, that pretty much sums up everything.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inception...isn't it illegal to 'own' people like that?

* * *

><p>6:10 pm<br>**From:** Eames  
><strong>To:<strong> Ariadne  
>Ariadne, dear, I have a proposition to make.<p>

6:11 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Ariadne  
><strong>To:<strong> Eames  
>Oh, really? And what would that be?<p>

6:13 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Eames  
><strong>To: <strong>Ariadne  
>I know I've been a bit rude lately…I was wondering if I could take you out to dinner to make it up. I know this amazing little Italian restaurant we could go to.<p>

6:14 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Ariadne  
><strong>To:<strong> Eames  
>I dunno, Eames. I have a lot of work to do, y'know.<p>

6:15 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Eames  
><strong>To:<strong> Ariadne  
>Exactly, I know! You deserve a nice little break! Cmon. I'll buy drinks, too, everything on me.<p>

6:15 pm  
><strong>From: <strong>Ariadne  
><strong>To:<strong> Eames  
>Sounds…tempting, actually.<p>

6:16 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Eames  
><strong>To:<strong> Ariadne  
>Yes, it is quite tempting, isn't it? Please? Tomorrow night at six? I'll drive us there after work, hmm?<p>

6:17 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Ariadne  
><strong>To:<strong> Eames  
>Alright, fine. Sounds good.<p>

6:17 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Eames  
><strong>To:<strong> Ariadne  
>Excellent, darling! I'm looking forward to it. :)<p>

* * *

><p>6:50 pm<br>**From:** Eames  
><strong>To:<strong> Arthur  
>Arthur, guess what?<p>

6:52 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Arthur  
><strong>To:<strong> Eames  
>Whatever could you possibly want, Eames? If you're only hear to brag about your "luck with women", I don't wanna hear it.<p>

6:52 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Eames  
><strong>To:<strong> Arthur  
>Oh, I dunno, darling, I think you'll be particularly interested in this story.<p>

6:54 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Arthur  
><strong>To:<strong> Eames  
>Well, if you're so sure that I'll find it absolutely fascinating, then shoot.<p>

6:55 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Eames  
><strong>To:<strong> Arthur  
>I'm going out to dinner with Ariadne tomorrow night, just the two of us. :)<p>

6:56 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Arthur  
><strong>To:<strong> Eames  
>Wait, what? Why?<p>

6:56 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Eames  
><strong>To:<strong> Arthur  
>Ahh, see? I knew you'd be interested. Because I wanted to, I asked her via text. And she gratefully accepted. Face it, Arthur, I can get any woman I want before you even gather up the nerve to ask her out.<p>

7:01 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Arthur  
><strong>To:<strong> Eames  
>Eames, I've said it once, I've said it a million times. Fuck. You.<p>

7:01 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Eames  
><strong>To:<strong> Arthur  
>And every time you've said it, I've just laughed. I'm laughing right now, Arthur. I wish you could hear me.<p>

7:03 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Arthur  
><strong>To:<strong> Eames  
>I don't want to hear your annoying voice or laugh, Eames, thank you very much.<p>

7:03 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Eames  
><strong>To:<strong> Arthur  
>Want me to bring you back something from the restaurant off the kiddy menu? :)<p>

7:04 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Arthur  
><strong>To:<strong> Eames  
>Make that a million and one times. Fuck you, Eames.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I feel for you, Arthur. Like I've said a billion times, Eames tends to be very bastard-like. All. The. Time.

Oh, Arthur. If only you knew. Would you _please_ just ask Ariadne out? Do I have to force you to? Do I have to plant the idea in your head the Ariadne likes you back? IS INCEPTION NECESSARY HERE?

Man, I need to deal with Eames and Arthur, too. They need couples counseling, or something. x_x

Once more, I wanna thank my readers and reviewers! I love you all to bits and pieces!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Eames is SUPER devious. I look up to him for this exact reason.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inception...isn't it illegal to 'own' people like that?

* * *

><p>11:44 am<br>**From:** Arthur  
><strong>To:<strong> Eames  
>Eames? Remind me to never listen to your "good ideas" ever again.<p>

11:44 am  
><strong>From:<strong> Eames  
><strong>To:<strong> Arthur  
>Well, you know what? It's not my fault you decided to basically drink everything in the bar.<p>

11:45 am  
><strong>From:<strong> Arthur  
><strong>To:<strong> Eames  
>Someone should have cut me off! Do you have any idea how badly hungover I am right now?<p>

11:47 am  
><strong>From:<strong> Eames  
><strong>To:<strong> Arthur  
>If it makes you feel any better, I'm probably just as hungover as you.<p>

11:48 am  
><strong>From:<strong> Arthur  
><strong>To:<strong> Eames  
>How the hell should that make me feel better? That just proves that I should never go to ANY place with alcohol with you EVER again.<p>

11:51 am  
><strong>From:<strong> Eames  
><strong>To: <strong>Arthur  
>Well, you seemed to be having a good time with everyone last night, from what I barely remember.<p>

11:51 am  
><strong>From:<strong> Arthur  
><strong>To:<strong> Eames  
>…and what the hell does that mean?<p>

11:52 am  
><strong>From:<strong> Eames  
><strong>To:<strong> Arthur  
>You said some things to Ariadne..<p>

11:53 am  
><strong>From:<strong> Arthur  
><strong>To:<strong> Eames  
>Umm….what the fuck did I say?<p>

11:53 am  
><strong>From:<strong> Eames  
><strong>To:<strong> Arthur  
>Calm down, darling, nothing actually happened…although you were both being rather flirtatious with each other.<p>

11:53 am  
><strong>From:<strong> Arthur  
><strong>To:<strong> Eames  
>…she was flirting with me, too?<p>

11:55 am  
><strong>From:<strong> Eames  
><strong>To:<strong> Arthur  
>She's the one that started the whole flirting thing, actually.<p>

11:55 am  
><strong>From:<strong> Arthur  
><strong>To:<strong> Eames  
>Oh….okay.<p>

11:56 am  
><strong>From:<strong> Eames  
><strong>To:<strong> Arthur  
>I have to go, see you later.<p>

* * *

><p>11:59 am<br>**From:** Eames  
><strong>To:<strong> Ariadne  
>Ariadne, darling, how are you feeling?<p>

12:03 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Ariadne  
><strong>To:<strong> Eames  
>uggh…worst hangover ever. Last night was terrible. I can't even remember anything.<p>

12:04 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Eames  
><strong>To:<strong> Ariadne  
>Oh, well, you don't remember the things you said to Arthur?<p>

12:05 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Ariadne  
><strong>To:<strong> Eames  
>…no…what exactly did I do?<p>

12:05 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Eames  
><strong>To:<strong> Ariadne  
>You didn't do anything, really, you and Arthur just both started flirting with each other.<p>

12:06 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Ariadne  
><strong>To:<strong> Eames  
>What do you mean 'both' of us?<p>

12:06 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Eames  
><strong>To:<strong> Ariadne  
>Well, Arthur is actually the one who started flirting with you in the first place.<p>

12:07 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Ariadne  
><strong>To:<strong> Eames  
>…really?<p>

12:08 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Eames  
><strong>To:<strong> Arthur  
>Yes, of course. Think about that. Now I have to go, talk to you later, sweetheart.<p>

12:10 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Ariadne  
><strong>To:<strong> Eames  
>Alright, see you later. :)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **WTF EAMES. I wanna help with your evil yet genius plan...WHY DIDN'T YOU ASK IF I WANTED TO HELP? x_x

I wish I was there to see what _really_ happened that night...but alas, I am too young to drink, so I don't usually tend to go to bars with them.

...however, it does give me time alone at the warehouse to snoop around, read their emails, go through their files, and even sometimes go through their phones that they "forgot"...pshh what? I didn't pick pocket...e_e

DAMN IT. I should have used that opportunity to find Cobb's camera. I REALLY wanna see Arthur's drag queen video... :P

Thank youuuu readers & reviewers. I would say that everyone on the inception team appreciates it, but, honestly, they'd probably flip out if they found out anyone was reading their private conversations...0_o


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **This was...interesting, to say the least. I'm a little scared. But it completely explains why Arthur randomly gets uncomfortable around tropical fruits.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inception...isn't it illegal to 'own' people like that?

* * *

><p>1:09 pm<br>**From:** Yusuf  
><strong>To: <strong>Arthur  
>Arthur, I have a very big favor to ask of you.<p>

1:09 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Arthur  
><strong>To:<strong> Yusuf  
>Sure, Yusuf, what is it?<p>

1:11 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Yusuf  
><strong>To:<strong> Arthur  
>well, I hate to ask you, but I need a bit of a test monkey for a new compound I created.<p>

1:12 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Arthur  
><strong>To:<strong> Yusuf  
>Oh, sure, no problem. Are there any serious side effects or something?<p>

1:12 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Yusuf  
><strong>To:<strong> Arthur  
>Well, yes, every compound does, but nothing too serious and based on previous test results, you should be fine.<p>

1:13 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Arthur  
><strong>To:<strong> Yusuf  
>Okay, good. I'll be at the warehouse in an hour, is that okay?<p>

1:13 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Yusuf  
><strong>To:<strong> Arthur  
>Yes, thank you so much.<p>

* * *

><p>2:57 pm<br>**From:** Yusuf  
><strong>To:<strong> Cobb  
>Umm…Cobb?<p>

2:57 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Cobb  
><strong>To:<strong> Yusuf  
>…yes, Yusuf?<p>

2:59 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Yusuf  
><strong>To:<strong> Cobb  
>I…I kinda screwed up.<p>

3:00 pm  
><strong>From: <strong>Cobb  
><strong>To:<strong> Yusuf  
>What the hell do you mean you 'screwed up'?<p>

3:02 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Yusuf  
><strong>To:<strong> Cobb  
>Well, I created that new compound a few weeks ago, and I've just used Arthur as my test subject…<p>

3:02 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Cobb  
><strong>To:<strong> Yusuf  
>Oh, God. So what the hell happened?<p>

3:03 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Yusuf  
><strong>To:<strong> Cobb  
>He's seem to reacted to something, because now he's completely delirious. He's making no sense whatsoever and speaking random gibberish.<p>

3:04 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Cobb  
><strong>To:<strong> Yusuf  
>What the fuck? Is that normal?<p>

3:04 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Yusuf  
><strong>To:<strong> Cobb  
>Well, it was a side effect, but the chances of it happening were extremely slim to none. He kept going on about the 'demon papayas' trying to steal his 'precious pot of gold'. It was rather disturbing, if anything.<p>

3:04 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Cobb  
><strong>To:<strong> Yusuf  
>Damn it, Yusuf, but it still happened! That's….well, that's a weird thing for Arthur to go on about…how strong is this side effect? Where is he now?<p>

3:06 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Yusuf  
><strong>To:<strong> Cobb  
>Well, right now, he's…shit….<p>

3:06 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Cobb  
><strong>To:<strong> Yusuf  
>Shit what? Where is he?<p>

3:07 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Yusuf  
><strong>To:<strong> Cobb  
>Umm…he seems to have run off.<p>

3:08 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Cobb  
><strong>To:<strong> Yusuf  
>Run off? Like, he's gone?<p>

3:08 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Yusuf  
><strong>To:<strong> Cobb  
>I locked the warehouse doors, but one of the windows seems to have been opened…<p>

3:08 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Cobb  
><strong>To:<strong> Yusuf  
>GOD DAMMIT<p>

* * *

><p>5:19 pm<br>**From:** Arthur  
><strong>To:<strong> Eames  
>Umm…Ariadne? I'm kind of….lost. I kinda went delirious from a side effect of Yusuf's compound, ran off, and now I don't know where I am…sorry if it's random to text you this, but you're the only person I trust…I'm extremely embarrassed.<p>

5:20 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Eames  
><strong>To:<strong> Arthur  
>BAHAHA! Arthur, wrong person. This is Eames, darling. I can't believe you went delirious and you're lost. That's brilliant. How did you even accidentally send that text to me?<p>

5:20 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Arthur  
><strong>To:<strong> Eames  
>SHIT SHIT SHIT. Of course I sent it to you. Great. It's only cuz your name was right under hers in the recent recipients list.<p>

5:21 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Eames  
><strong>To:<strong> Arthur  
>Arthur, I haven't texted you in days and days. Am I really still at the top of your recent recipients list?<p>

5:22 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Arthur  
><strong>To:<strong> Eames  
>…shut up, you bastard.<p>

5:22 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Eames  
><strong>To:<strong> Arthur  
>Ha, whatever. So, you really have no idea where you are right now?<p>

5:23 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Arthur  
><strong>To:<strong> Eames  
>Sure I do! I recognize…some…trees….<p>

5:23 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Eames  
><strong>To:<strong> Arthur  
>Oh my God, you're completely and utterly lost. This is bloody brilliant.<p>

5:23 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Arthur  
><strong>To:<strong> Eames  
>It's not brilliant at all, Eames. I really have no idea where I am. And theres, like, no people around here.<p>

5:23 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Eames  
><strong>To:<strong> Arthur  
>Ha, are you in a city or something?<p>

5:24 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Arthur  
><strong>To:<strong> Eames  
>Seems like it…but I really don't know. DAMN IT, EAMES, will you just please track down my cellphone or something?<p>

5:24 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Eames  
><strong>To:<strong> Arthur  
>Hmm…nah, I think I'll just let you squirm for a bit.<p>

5:25 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Arthur  
><strong>To:<strong> Eames  
>GAHHH, YOU'RE NO HELP.<p>

* * *

><p>5:27 pm<br>**From:** Arthur  
><strong>To:<strong> Cobb  
>COBB! EAMES IS LETTING ME SQUIRM!<p>

5:28 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Cobb  
><strong>To:<strong> Arthur  
>Arthur, where the hell are you? I've been calling and calling! I can see you're still delirious…<p>

5:28 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Arthur  
><strong>To:<strong> Cobb  
>What? No…I'm not delirious anymore. Sorry, Eames was just being extremely difficult when I tried to get him to help me out. I seemed to have gotten myself rather lost.<p>

5:30 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Cobb  
><strong>To:<strong> Arthur  
>Oh…ok. Well, do you recognize anything? At all?<p>

5:30 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Arthur  
><strong>To:<strong> Cobb  
>No, nothing at all. Just track down my GPS location, would you please!<p>

5:31 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Cobb  
><strong>To:<strong> Arthur  
>Alright, alright. Gimme a little bit.<p>

5:32 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Arthur  
><strong>To:<strong> Cobb  
>K, thanks.<p>

5:49 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Cobb  
><strong>To:<strong> Arthur  
>Umm…you're in a small town called Dawsonville, about 50 miles away from the warehouse.<p>

5:50 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Arthur  
><strong>To: <strong>Cobb  
>What the fuck? Ok, that's random. I have no idea how I got here.<p>

5:51 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Cobb  
><strong>To:<strong> Arthur  
>Well, I don't know, either. Will you be okay to take the train home?<p>

5:52 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Arthur  
><strong>To:<strong> Cobb  
>Yeah, I'll be fine. I have this random papaya in my pocket that I found that I can eat as a snack in case I get hungry. Oh, and you can tell Yusuf that I'm never testing out any compounds again.<p>

5:53 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Cobb  
><strong>To:<strong> Arthur  
>I don't think I need to tell him, I'm pretty sure it's assumed.<p>

5:53 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Arthur  
><strong>To:<strong> Cobb  
>Alright, good.<p>

* * *

><p>5:59 pm<br>**From:** Cobb  
><strong>To:<strong> Eames  
>Eames? We need to have a talk about you letting Arthur 'squirm'.<p>

6:00 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Eames  
><strong>To:<strong> Cobb  
>DAMMIT THAT LITTLE SNITCH<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Holy. Shit.

WHAT JUST HAPPENED FDSFKJASDFKJS.

I'm extremely regretting taking that day off. I wish I could have seen Arthur ranting on about demon papayas...oh my God. Eames is a total bastard. And Arthur is a total snitch. They're seriously like little kids, honestly.

Hmm...Arthur needs to get out more. Or at least text more people. And I wonder how he got his hands on that papaya...after all, wasn't it trying to steal his precious pot of gold?

On a side note, I finally got around to stealing Cobb's camera. And I watched Arthur's drag queen video. Umm...I need some brain bleach, pronto. It was EXTREMELY tempting to put it up on YouTube. However, I'm almost certain that it would become a viral hit, and seeing as we always just surf on YouTube while we're supposed to be working, I don't think that would go down too well. I just totally wish you guys could see it...e_e

Thank you readers and reviewers! Lots of love! I always break into a goofy grin whenever I check my inbox and see that you guys are reviewing and favoriting and adding to alerts and whatnot. It makes me feel SO SO happy! You have no idea... x_x


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Gahh, Arthur. Gahh, Ariadne. You two frustrate me so much.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inception...isn't it illegal to 'own' people like that?

* * *

><p>3:06 pm<br>**From:** Arthur  
><strong>To:<strong> Ariadne  
>Hey, Ari, how are you?<p>

3:06 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Ariadne  
><strong>To:<strong> Arthur  
>Hi, Arthur. Fine, I guess.<p>

3:06 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Arthur  
><strong>To:<strong> Ariadne  
>You guess? What's wrong?<p>

3:07 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Ariadne  
><strong>To:<strong> Arthur  
>I'm just pretty pissed because I have architect's block. I have, like, zero inspiration right now, and I need to finish building this dream layer for Cobb.<p>

3:07 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Arthur  
><strong>To:<strong> Ariadne  
>Huh, well that's not good. Maybe if you walked around the city a bit, it'd go away.<p>

3:08 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Ariadne  
><strong>To:<strong> Arthur  
>I dunno, I guess. But I have no idea where to even go.<p>

3:09 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Arthur  
><strong>To:<strong> Ariadne  
>There's this pretty cool sculpture garden downtown. I could take you if you wanted.<p>

3:09 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Ariadne  
><strong>To:<strong> Arthur  
>Okay, that acually sounds pretty cool.<p>

3:10 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Arthur  
><strong>To:<strong> Ariadne  
>Good, so, I'll pick you up in about half an hour and we can check it out, is that okay?<p>

3:10 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Ariadne  
><strong>To:<strong> Arthur  
>Awesome, sounds like a date.<p>

3:11 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Arthur  
><strong>To:<strong> Ariadne  
>…a date?<p>

3:11 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Ariadne  
><strong>To:<strong> Arthur  
>Yeah, y'know, a selected date and time for us to meet. A calender date.<p>

3:12 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Arthur  
><strong>To:<strong> Ariadne  
>…oh, ok. See you soon.<p>

3:12 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Ariadne  
><strong>To:<strong> Arthur  
>Thanks, Arthur. :)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Arthur, be a man and just ask her out on a date, would you? Ugh. This doesn't even count cuz it's a "calender" date. Whatevs.

ON A VERY HILARIOUS SIDE NOTE...

There is an extremely embarrassing video of Arthur up on YouTube right now. It's only 11 seconds long, but you'll pee your pants laughing. No, it's not the drag queen video, but it's still pretty funny. I'm pretty sure Arthur was either drunk or high when he was doing this...but who knows, he may have a fun side that no one knows about! :O

(The link is on my profile page at the top. Can't miss it. WATCH IT DFJDSKFJDSKFDKFJ.)

Thank you readers, reviews, alerters and favoriters! I love you all!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Okay, first of all, so sorry I haven't been able to post conversations for so long. Cobb insisted that we all upgrade our phones to the same plan or something so we can stay in better contact (WTF, Cobb, that doesn't even make any sense!) and that took much longer than I expected. But it's all good now.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inception...isn't it illegal to 'own' people like that?

* * *

><p>6:18 pm<br>**From:** Eames  
><strong>To:<strong> Arthur  
>Arthur, I wanna tell you a story.<p>

6:18 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Arthur  
><strong>To:<strong> Eames  
>I don't wanna hear it.<p>

6:19 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Eames  
><strong>To:<strong> Arthur  
>Why not? It has a riveting plot, a great cast of characters, it's quite wonderfully written<p>

6:19 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Arthur  
><strong>To:<strong> Eames  
>Oh, is it, now? Not just some story of how you had amazing sex with this chick you met at the bar last night?<p>

6:19 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Eames  
><strong>To:<strong> Arthur  
>What? No! Geez, Artie. It has nothing to do with that, I swear.<p>

6:19 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Arthur  
><strong>To:<strong> Eames  
>Alright, fine, then. Let's hear it.<p>

6:19 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Eames  
><strong>To:<strong> Arthur  
>I hooked up with this chick I met at the bar last night and we had amazing sex.<p>

6:20 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Arthur  
><strong>To:<strong> Eames  
>EAMES! Damn it, you're such a liar.<p>

6:21 pm  
><strong>From:<strong> Eames  
><strong>To:<strong> Arthur  
>Lol.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Oh, Eames. He's not very trustworthy. Oh well. It's also Arthur's fault for believing he wasn't lying. Which I guess technically he wasn't lying, that story of his had a very riveting plot indeed.

Also...can I just say how strange it is to see Eames using abbreviations like 'lol'? I shouldn't have taught him any texting lingo last week. Ugh.

Thank you readers and reviewers, and thanks especially to those that kept adding this story to their alerts even when it was taking me so long to update. Like always, luv ya!


End file.
